


In rules we trust

by Kaellig



Series: it's been a long way... [kabby] [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag 2x03, F/M, Gen, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свод правил Ковчега — его священное писание и единственная религия, заветам которой он следует неуклонно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In rules we trust

Он живёт в мире, где можно выжить, лишь следуя правилам.  
Нет, не так: в мире, где можно выжить, лишь если _все_ следуют правилам. Даже малейшее отступление от правил ставит под угрозу жизни не только самих нарушителей, но и всех обитателей их маленькой замкнутой Вселенной, окружённой вечно голодным космосом. В большинстве случаев этого осознания достаточно, чтобы удержать от ошибки. Для всех остальных случаев существует единственное наказание, налагаемое за любое нарушение: смерть.  
Свод правил Ковчега — его священное писание и единственная религия, заветам которой он следует неуклонно. 

Люди нарушают правила по разным причинам: чтобы самоутвердиться, чтобы произвести впечатление, чтобы побороть страх перед системой и продемонстрировать своё презрение к ней, чтобы улучшить собственное положение, просто по глупости, но чаще всего — чтобы защитить тех, кто им дорог, или просто сделать им приятное.  
Всю свою сознательную жизнь он старательно ограждает себя от этих факторов. Ему не нужно самоутверждаться — он и без того знает себе цену; ему нет нужды производить впечатление — его не заботит то, что думают о нём другие; он не боится систему — он знает, что только она обеспечивает выживание Ковчега; его полностью устраивает его положение — и устраивало всегда, даже когда он был обыкновенным кадетом; он не делает глупостей — он выучил все уроки, которые преподала ему жизнь. Единственное его слабое место — это его близкие, но Маркус Кейн обладает достаточно сильной волей, чтобы не поддаваться соблазнам. Он не нарушает правила ни ради матери, ни ради лучшего друга, ни ради канцлера Джахи. Он не нарушает правила и ради Эбби Гриффин. Сколь высокой ни была бы их ценность для общества и лично для него, Маркус никогда не даёт себе забывать о том, что на Ковчеге есть и другие люди, и если ради выживания всех необходимо пожертвовать жизнями нескольких, он готов сделать это без колебаний.

Эбби борется за каждую жизнь так, словно спасает последнюю надежду человечества, и это вызывает в равной степени восхищение и раздражение.  
И, возможно, капельку зависти, хотя в этом он точно никогда себе не признается. Маркус, в отличие от неё, не может позволить себе жить иллюзиями.  
(Тем не менее он всё равно делает всё возможное, чтобы спасти её, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока остаётся хоть малейший шанс. Он говорит себе, что без неё не сможет управлять Ковчегом. И дело вовсе не в том, что он слишком долго наблюдал за тем, как нарушает правила Эбби Гриффин.)

На Земле все привычные ему правила оказываются бесполезны и бессмысленны, и в первый миг, когда на него вдруг обрушивается это осознание, Маркус оказывается совершенно растерян. Он чувствует себя человеком, оказавшимся в открытом космосе — в скафандре, но с ограниченным запасом кислорода и без малейшего шанса вернуться на борт станции. Вот только в этом новом дивном мире, в котором ему придётся заново учиться выживать, больше нет космоса. Здесь за пугающе хрупкой обшивкой не ждёт своего часа безучастная бездна — вместо неё их окружает полный незнакомых опасностей лес, и Маркус не знает тех правил, которые способны защитить их всех от этой новой угрозы. Правил, следуя которым, они смогут выжить.

Но новый свод законов не появляется сам по себе и не приходит к нему во сне. Поэтому Маркус просто продолжает делать то, что умеет лучше всего: следить за исполнением правил Ковчега.  
Однако верить в них становится всё труднее. Маркус больше не чувствует себя защищённым, больше не может полагаться на то, что строгое следование уставу спасёт их всех. И когда Эбби Гриффин вновь поступает вразрез с его приказами, он вдруг понимает, что не может выбрать. Что, если он ошибся? Что, если вместо старых правил им нужны новые? Что, если Эбби, чья интуиция никогда не подводила её, действительно лучшего него знает, что им делать?  
Он закрывает глаза и мечтает вновь оказаться на Ковчеге. Он скучает по тем временам, когда всё было понятным и предельно простым.

Он наказывает её не потому, что Эбби нарушила правила. Он наказывает её не потому, что она открыто нарушила его приказ.  
Эбби стискивает обеими руками удерживающие её ремни и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, упрямо и без сожалений. Она считает, что поступила так, как должна была, и Маркус не знает, так это или нет. Он не отводит взгляда в течение всей экзекуции, лишь сильнее сжимая зубы на каждом новом её крике. Ему кажется, что он почти ощущает прожигающую её насквозь боль.  
Лишь когда майор Бёрн отстёгивает ремни и бледный Джексон, подхватив едва остающуюся в сознании Эбби, уводит её внутрь станции, Маркус закрывает глаза и чуть пошатывается на совершенно деревянных ногах. По спине течёт пот, челюсти сводит от напряжения, а сердце гулко бьётся где-то под горлом, затрудняя дыхание и не давая сглотнуть.  
В этот момент он ясно осознаёт, что боится её — единственного человека, ради которого он оказался готов отречься от своей веры.  
И в следующий раз — это он понимает не менее ясно — он действительно это сделает.

Им нужны новые правила. 

Он уходит на переговоры с землянами, потому что это единственное, чем он всё ещё может помочь им всем. Он откалывает значок канцлера и кладёт его на стол перед Эбби. В этот момент ему крайне интересно, сможет ли она нарушить правила, которые установит сама для своего народа.  
Он улыбается ей, понимая, что вряд ли узнает ответ на этот вопрос.


End file.
